¡Sus besos son MÍOS!
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: Besos en las mejillas... Natsu extremadamente celoso es un problema...


Este Drabble u.u es una disculpa por la espera de mi otro Fic

Todos lo esperan, el próximo capítulo. De verás no lo hago a propósito, he tenido algunos problemas :/

**1.- Una amiga pasó a tirar bebida a mi teclado, está todo pegajoso y cuesta escribir.**

**2.- Mandaran a arreglar mi notebook por el accidente de mi amiga u.u**

**3.-Pánico ._. no me deja pensar en el fic, solo pensamientos negativos xd**

**4.- Asuntos sin resolver con mi exnovio e_e**

De verdad, solo pido que me perdonen y que puedan entender un poquito u.u

Pero *-* el capitulo de que se sube ¡se sube!

Puede que actualice **este miércoles .-. o mañana** :B

Depende de cómo llegué mi notebook del servicio técnico xd

Sin más c: espero que disfruten :3

**¡Sus besos son MÍOS!**

**Natsu POV**

Ahí está, sentada en una mesa rodeada por todas las chicas del gremio. Vi como desviaba su mirada hacía un lado mientras que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorarse.

_Tan tierna_

Solo han pasado 2 días desde que me confesé y le pedí ser mi novia. Aunque fue una gran sorpresa para ella y el gremio, no se lo pensó ni dos veces y me correspondió.

Flash Back

Corría y corría lo más rápido posible. ¡Está era una de mis grandes ideas!

Abrí las puertas del gremio con una patada y alzando mis manos al cielo, cerrando los ojos, grité.

-¡LUCY! ¡¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!?

Silencio, fue todo lo que se escuchó después de mi confesión.

Bajando mis brazos a mis costados y con los ojos abiertos, comencé a buscar a la dueña de mis sentimientos.

Cada rostro del gremio que pasaba mi vista estaba o con una sonrisa o con las mejillas rojas. Agudice mi vista en la barra y entre dos chicas, ahí estaba la mía.

Me miraba sorprendida y sin saber que era lo de hace segundos. Me reí de su cara, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía ella, quedando frente a frente.

-Siempre me has gustado y creo que ya era hora de hacértelo saber – le dije sintiendo mis mejillas ruborizadas mientras me rascaba mi nuca.

-Natsu…

-Entonces – la miré más serio – ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Por supuesto! – me respondió con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡AYE SIR! – grité glorioso hacia el cielo, para luego tomar a Lucy entre mis brazos alzarla – ¡me has hecho muy feliz!

Fin Flash Back

Sonreí al recordar eso.

De verdad, que no me arrepiento de nada.

Vi como llegaba Gray donde ella y la saludaba, lo que hizo que Lucy se levantara y le besara su mejilla.

Mierda.

Luego apareció un destello dorado al lado de las llaves de Lucy, de él salió Loke y la saludo. Un beso en su mejilla.

Mierda.

Luego vi llegar a Erza y la saludaba, Lucy igual que con los otros, la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

¡MIERDA!

De pronto llegó Happy llorando a los brazos de MÍ novia, Lucy lo abrazó y lo calmó, dándole un beso en la frente.

¡HAPPY TRAIDOR!

Sentí un calor acumularse rápidamente en mi interior, me costaba respirar y viera donde viera, Lucy saludaba a todos con besos en las mejillas.

* * *

[...]

* * *

-¡BASTARDOS! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a recibir un beso de Lucy!? – gritó parado sobre la barra.

-N-Natsu, bájate…

-¡No Mira! ¡Todos ustedes! – los apuntó uno a uno – ¡recibieron un beso de Lucy! ¡PAGARAN POR ESO!

-¡Natsu cálmate! –gritó Lucy.

-¡NO! ¡Tus besos son MÍOS! ¡DE NADIE MÁS! – gritó haciendo fuego sus puños – ¡Pagaras tú primero! – apuntó a Gray.

-Con mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa, encabriándole más.

-¡No peleen! – gritó Erza.

-¡TÚ! – la apuntó de forma acusadora – ¡a ti también te beso Lucy!

-¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

-¡También te beso! ¡PAGARÁS!

-Natsu~ cálmate

-¡Cállate tú! ¡HAPPY TRAIDOR!

-¡OH!... Ha-Happy… tr-traidor…

-¡Natsu no le digas eso!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Tú también lo besaste! ¡ES TRAIDOR!

-¡Buaaaaaaaaah! ¡Natsu me dijo traidor! – salió volando de gremio.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!

-Natsu, ¿de verdad quieres pelear conmigo?

-¡Es más que obvio, Erza!

-Puf, menudo novio celoso te salió Lucy.

-¡LOKE! ¡TÚ IGUAL!

-¿Ah? ¿p-por qué yo?

-¡Lucy también te beso! ¡TODOS A LOS QUE BESO LUCY LOS GOLPIARÉ!

-Si así lo quieres – dijo Loke, comenzando a brillar sus puños.

Simplemente, todo lo que paso después fue un total desastre. Eran casi todos contra Natsu, aunque a él no le importó el número de enemigos, lo único que gritaba era:

-¡Sus besos son MÍOS!

**Fin.-**

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado u.u y solo pido disculpas ante mi atraso u.u**

**Nos leemos c: **

**Ya saben, críticas tomatazos, golpes cyberneticamente(¿), zapatazos, sandias(¿ **

**Vía Review o MP -w-**

**Cuidence n.n y ò.ó trabajaré duro para que esté listo el capitulo para mañana :B**

**Matta nee .n. ~ **


End file.
